Happy Valentine Captain Jones
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Ou que se passerait il si Davy Jones, terrible capitaine pirate maudit à l'apparence de poulpe, devenait amnésique le seul jour ou il peut fouler la terre... Et si ce jour était le 14 février?


**Titre :** « Happy Valentine Captain Jones ! »

**Auteur :** Yamiko Yaïn

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Disney (qui a dit que c'était pour les enfants ?) et à eux-mêmes (au grand malheur des fangirls ! XD)…

**Rating : **Tout public consentant à lire mes âneries !

**Genre : **OOC

**Pairing :** Malheureusement pour une certaine personne : aucun !

**Note :** A tous les fans de Vivi Jo (Alias Davy Jones)…. Pardonnez moi ! XD

Plus sérieusement, je tiens à préciser que n'ayant aucune connaissance en matière de bateaux, j'espère ne pas utiliser de termes incorrects ! XD

J'espère aussi ne pas faire d'anachronismes, n'oublions pas que nous sommes au 18eme siècle !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je garde la version originale du surnom William Turner Père. « Bill le Bottier » est donc « Bootstrap Bill » dans ma fanfic !

**Résumé :** Davy Jones, le capitaine hybride humain/poulpe/crabe n'a le droit de fouler la terre qu'une fois pas décennie… Fait du hasard ou mauvaise blague, ce jour est le 14 février, jour de la saint Valentin. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Davy Jones est légèrement allergique au sentiment « amour fleur bleue love love » depuis qu'une certaine femme dont il était fou amoureux lui a fait perdre la raison au point qu'il s'arrache le cœur et l'enferme dans un coffre pour échapper à ses sentiments. Mais que se passerait il si, après une mauvaise chute dirons nous, le capitaine Jones change complètement de personnalité ?

* * *

Le soleil déclinait lentement sur la mer, lui donnant des éclats roses orangés. Le Hollandais Volant naviguait en direction des côtes car le lendemain allait être un jour spécial pour le capitaine et son équipage.

En effet, le capitaine du navire, Davy Jones, être maudit hybride homme/poulpe/crabe (1) sans cœur n'avait le droit de fouler la terre ferme qu'une fois par décennie… Et ce jour était arrivé !

Comble de malchance ou ironie du sort, ce jour était le 14 février, celui de la saint Valentin, célèbre jour ou les amoureux déclaraient leur flamme et prouvaient leur amour avec quelques objets précieux. Généralement, ce jour la, Davy Jones et son équipage allaient sur la terre ferme pour mettre les villes à feu et à sang (un peu de sport de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne !) et piller les richesses de ces pauvres humains fêtant le jour consacré à la chose la plus ridicule et inutile qui soit : l'amûûûr !

La fin d'après midi avait été plutôt bien arrosée au rhum et les membres de l'équipages étaient tous plus ou moins saouls. Il fut donc décidé de se coucher dés que le soleil aurait disparu derrière l'océan. Les relèves à la barre se feraient plus souvent, afin que chacun ait un temps de repos équitable, car, pour une occasion pareille de s'amuser, il fallait être dans une forme olympique !

Davy Jones rentra dans ses quartiers une fois que le soleil ait complètement disparu de l'horizon.

L'idée de pouvoir massacrer et piller sur la terre ferme le mettait dans une grande joie ! Non pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement le plancher des vaches (n'étant pas une vache mais un poulpe, il préférait le plancher de son navire) mais mettre pied à terre une fois par décennie était un peu ennuyeux à long terme. Il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie, surtout en massacrant ces gens stupides qui s'aimaient les uns les autres… Si lui n'y avait pas eu droit, pourquoi les autres devraient ils l'avoir ? Il détestait ces personnes mais s'il se persuadait qu'il les haïssait, il les enviait cependant du plus profond de son âme.

Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'un accident malencontreux, certes très stupide comme tous les accidents de ce genre, arriva. Une algue avait eu la trèèèès bonne idée de glisser sur le plancher de la demeure du Capitaine lors de la dernière plongée du navire et celui-ci, ne l'ayant pas vue, l'avait miraculeusement évité lors de son dernier passage… Mais elle ne l'épargna pas à son retour. Davy Jones mit le pied dessus et partit dans une suite de gesticulades pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre ! Malheureusement pour lui, à cause de cette plante ridicule et des effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré en très grosse quantité, il glissa, se prit les pieds (si on peut appeler ça DES piedS) dans l'algue et chuta vers le coin de… son orgue !

Le choc fut rude, Davy Jones se cogna la tête contre l'instrument de musique massif (qui produit alors un son inédit et ressemblant étrangement à un cri d'agonie de Godzilla), perdit connaissance et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol. (2)

Yamiko, l'auteur : Très très appétissant tout ça !! Je me demande ce que ça donnerait en Takoyaki (boulettes de poulpe Japonaises) !

Davy Jones : … Par le fond !

Yami : _crac_ Argh! _plouf_

(2)

Davy Jones : Mais bien sûr ! Comme si c'était possible qu'une personne telle que moi chute de manière si ridicule !!

Yamiko : Ah, que voulez vous… Les ravages de l'alcool !

Vivi Jo : Vous affabulez jeune fille…

Yami : _grand sourire_ Sûrement, sûrement !

* * *

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever quand Davy Jones se réveilla. Il se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi il s'était endormi par terre et de plus, pourquoi il dormait dans son encre (le choc l'ayant fait saigner). Il se dit que ça n'était sûrement pas dans cet état qu'il allait se présenter sur la terre ferme… Il se leva et décida que pour un tel jour d'exception, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste dans ses vêtements sombres de capitaine pirate maudit. Non il fallait quelque chose de plus majestueux, après tout n'était il pas le maître des océans ?

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, il alla chercher des vêtements dans sa penderie.

« Ca alors, ces vêtements sont sinistres, s'exclama t'il en contemplant sa garde robe. Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? »

Il s'empara d'un ensemble blanc (ou plutôt gris, vu les conditions de transport) et d'un long manteau vert foncé puis sortit de sa cabine. Sur le pont, il vit ses matelots qui dormaient tous encore. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue attendrie.

« Ils sont mignons quand ils dorment », se dit il.

Et, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il descendit dans la cale se préparer dignement pour ce jour exceptionnel.

Une petite heure après, le soleil se leva en embrasant l'océan de ses coloris orangés. Les matelots s'éveillaient un à un. Une bonne journée de pillage bien remplie en perspective les motivait !

Maccus, l'homme requin-marteau (1) partit réveiller le capitaine… Qu'il ne vit pas dans ses appartements à sa grande surprise.

Il se mit à déambuler sur le pont en demandant si quelqu'un avait vu le capitaine mais personne ne savait ou il était. Il décida donc d'aller voir dans les cales si le capitaine ne s'était pas aventuré le bas.

Il n'était pas parti depuis 2 minutes qu'un grand éclat de rire (provenant du capitaine) résonna à travers les cloisons du navire. Maccus remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre avec un air médusé (normal puisque c'est un homme poisson).

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda un matelot.

Maccus se retourna subitement et marcha à reculons comme si le diable allait surgir dans son dos.

« Je… Suis… Choqué… A vie… », se contenta de répondre l'homme requin qui, même si par la suite il ne l'avoua jamais, tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le lourd pas de Davy Jones se fit alors entendre… Il montait lentement les escaliers qui menaient au pont… Et l'équipage le vit… et resta stupéfait. Apres un moment de silence, les membres se mirent à tous parler en même temps :

« Cap… Capitaine, vous allez bien ? Capitaine… Oh, c'est… Une ruse pour tromper les gens que nous allons piller n'est ce pas ? Capitaine… Vous êtes souffrant ? Capitaiiiine !!! »

« Mais je me porte bien voyons ! s'exclama Davy Jones. Il fallait bien que je m'habille de façon spéciale pour ce jour merveilleux… Apres tout, je n'ai le droit de fouler le sol qu'une fois par décennie il faut bien que j'en profite ! Ah où est Bootstrap Bill, j'aimerais qu'il s'occupe de mes chaussures elles ne brillent pas assez… Allez m'appeler Mr Turner !!»

« Je suis là Capit… », dit Bootstrap Bill qui se trouvait plus au fond sur le pont et qui n'avait donc pas vu l'accoutrement du capitaine (et qui, avouons le, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire… enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de voir le phénomène !).

Il fût coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçu Davy Jones et le fixa des pieds à la tête.

Le capitaine Jones avait eu l'excellente idée de teindre son ensemble blanc avec les ingrédients qu'il avait trouvés dans la cale… Il arborait donc un suuuupeeerbe costume avec des tons variant du bleu au rose, son manteau vert qu'il avait, par on ne sait quel miracle, décoloré en vert « pistache écrasée » et, comble de l'horreur pour les matelots mais visiblement pas pour leur capitaine, il avait découpé des petits cœurs rouges qu'il avait collé sur son chapeau et avait déniché de grandes plumes de paon qu'il avait accroché au sommet ! (2)

Avec un ton qu'il essaya (avec difficulté parce qu'avouez le, comment pouvoir garder son sérieux devant… ça) de poser de son mieux comme si de rien était, Bootstrap Bill demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le capitaine.

« On ne vous a pas surnommé « Bootstrap Bill » pour rien, Mr Turner !! Je veux que vous me fassiez reluire cette botte rouges comme si elle était neuve (n'oublions pas qu'il a une patte en bois ! ) !!! »

« B… Bien capitaine… », Répondit l'homme qui se demandait par quel miracle (ou quel malheur) son capitaine connu pour sa cruauté inhumaine (c'est le cas de le dire puisque c'est un poulpe) était devenu complètement fou.

« M…Mais Capitaine, dit Maccus avec hésitation, vous n'allez quand même pas piller les villes dans cette tenue ? »

« Piller les villes ? Mais quelle question voyons !! Comment voulez vous que je vous ordonne de piller les villes un jour béni tel qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« Heu… Mais alors qu'allons nous faire capitaine ? », demanda l'homme requin qui, plus ça allait, plus commençait à craindre le pire…

Ils furent interrompus par le guetteur qui hurla :

« TEEEERRE !! TERRE À TRIBORD !!!! »

« AHAAA, s'exclama Davy Jones avec un air victorieux. Barre à Tribord toute !! Nous accostons !! »

« … Capitaine ? » Demanda Maccus en ne cachant pas un air franchement inquiet.

Jones le fixa et sourit en adoptant un air rusé.

« Ce que nous allons faire, Mr Maccus ? Mais c'est évident ce que nous allons faire une fois arrivé à bon port… »

Il ouvrit ses bras et d'une voix puissante qui fit résonner tous les coquillages de son navire, il s'exclama :

« NOUS ALLONS FÊTER LA SAINT VALENTIN !!!! »

Et il partit dans ses quartiers en sifflotant, alors que tout son équipage le regardait, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et la dernière phrase qu'il prononça leur fit dresser les écailles de leurs corps : « Et je compte sur vous pour vous trouver des co-pi-nes !! imaginez un petit cœur » (3)

(1)

Yamiko : plus marteau que requin d'ailleurs !

Maccus : _shoote Yamiko_

(2)

Yamiko : Et moi je dis, pauvre chapeau !

Davy Jones : Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez écrit une horreur pareille…

Yami : Oui, mais sans ça c'est moins drôle ; non ?

Vivi Jo : Rappelez moi de vous pendre au mat lorsque vous aurez fini vos stupidités !

Yami : P… Pourquoi tant de violence ?

(3)

Davy Jones : Mon dieu mais vous avez un problème jeune fille !! Comment voulez vous que moi, le maître des océans, je réagisse ainsi !!

Yamiko : _tapote sur son clavier_ Ce que je veux te faire faire, je te le fais faire, héhéhéhéhé….

Vivi Jo : _joue avec les tentacules de sa barbe_ Un conseil mademoiselle Yaïn… ne prenez jamais la mer de votre vie…

Yami : _goutte de sueur sur la tempe_ ah… aaah…… '

* * *

C'est non sans mouvement de panique que les habitants d'un petit village côtier virent mouiller dans leur port un vaisseau bien étrange en forme de vieille carcasse de poisson (1) abhorrant non pas un pavillon noir de pirates ordinaire mais un pavillon rose avec un cœur blanc et deux poulpes croisés et, comble de la panique, virent débarquer du navire de drôles d'êtres hommes/crustacés de tout genre… Et surtout un homme poulpe/crabe habillé de façon plus que singulière, avec des plumes multicolores, des petits coeurs sur le chapeau et une jambe de bois !

La garde ne mit pas très longtemps avant d'arriver, armée jusqu'au dents. Le capitaine se présenta à Davy Jones et lui ordonna de partir immédiatement, sans quoi il donnerait l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu et d'être sans pitié.

Les membres de l'équipage de Davy Jones se réjouirent. Aucun homme n'avait eu le courage de défier leur capitaine avec tant de vigueur et de survivre plus d'une minute après cet affront… Peut être que ce comportement effronté allait le faire réagir… Sauf que le capitaine n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal et si certains pensaient que ça n'était qu'une crise passagère, d'autres comme Maccus ou Clanker, le pirate qui ne quittait jamais ses armes fétiches : deux boulets rattachés par des chaînes (2), étaient beaucoup moins rassurés. Ils connaissaient leur capitaine depuis de longues décennies et jamais il n'avait agi de la sorte… Le pire pouvait être à prévoir même si le fait que leur capitaine soit habillé comme un guignol et avait hissé un pavillon ridicule était déjà catastrophique pour leur honneur de pirates, certes maudits mais de pirates quand même !

Davy Jones, parfaitement décontracté, s'avança alors vers le capitaine de la garde et prit un air kawaii au possible (genre, Puss in Boots, « le Chat Potté » ! ), air qui fit dépasser le stade de la consternation chez Maccus et Clanker…

« Ah, cher capitaine de la garde de cette charmante et lumineuse cité fleurie, dit le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant en une complainte. Je ne peux que comprendre votre point de vue. Nous voici avec nos faciès peu accueillants et même monstrueux, je comprends que vous pourriez avoir peur de Mr Maccus avec sa tête de requin ou de Mr Clanker avec son air d'abrut… récif. (Vous pouvez imaginer les tronches six pied de long que tirent les messieurs cités… Et la réflexion de Clanker « Parce que vous vous êtes regardé, Capitaine ? » ne fut heureusement entendue de personne.) Ah ou encore de Mr Turner et son étoile de mer sur la tempe… Je sais que nous avons tous un aspect particulier mais le fait est que nous sommes toujours des êtres humains au plus profond de notre âme. Nous avons été maudits par les océans et la volonté terrible de la destinée… Mais aujourd'hui nous voilà venus en paix pour fêter la fête la plus belle qui soit au monde. Une fête d'amour et de paix… la Saint Valentin ! »

Les hommes de Davy Jones, pendant que celui-ci continuait son speech, murmuraient entre eux. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur capitaine ?! Toute sa cruauté, son ardeur à combattre, sa violence et sa haine farouche des beaux sentiments (3) avait disparu… Il était devenu l'exact opposé de ce qu'il était, la situation était catastrophique. Cependant personne n'osait intervenir. Il restait malgré tout leur capitaine et s'ils le respectaient, ils le craignaient d'autant plus. Se rebeller serait la dernière chose à faire. La magnifique phrase qui conclut le discours de Davy Jones fût alors prononcée.

« Ne voyez pas l'apparence hideuse que nous avons mais la beauté de notre cœur et de notre âme, intérieurement nous restons des êtres humains avec des sentiments tout comme vous… Des sentiments amoureux tout aussi beaux et fragiles que les vôtres alors, je vous en prie, ayez pitié de nous, pauvres hommes maudits de l'océan et laissez nous nous réjouir avec vous, en ce jour béni par chérubins de l'amour ! »

Pour le coup, Maccus s'étrangla et Klanker ne sut s'il devait exploser de rire ou de larmes. Les autres pirates étaient consternés et s'échangeaient des regards franchement inquiets. Le capitaine de la garde fixa Davy Jones pendant un moment… puis éclata de rire.

« Je vois !! Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit ! Vous êtes toujours amoureux… Bien, je peux vous laisser allez dans la ville mais seulement dans la ville ! Vous ne pouvez aller au-delà des murs de cette cité, c'est tout ce que je demande en contrepartie. »

« Tope la mon ami ! » s'exclama Davy Jones tendant sa main de tentacules vers le capitaine qui, même s'il eut un moment d'hésitation et une moue pas très rassurée, la serra.

Le Capitaine Jones, ravi et sifflotant une mélodie que personne ne reconnut mais qui ressemblait fortement à un chant d'amour, se dirigea vers ses hommes pour leur expliquer comment agir en parfait dandy !

Le capitaine de la garde retourna auprès de ses hommes.

« Nous avons la une chance inespérée de capturer ce Davy Jones, murmura t'il à son second, et si nous le capturons, il pourrait nous emmener à son cœur et l'océan m'appartiendrait !! Mais nous ne sommes pas assez, il faudrait prévenir la garde de la ville voisine en renfort. »

« Sauf vot' respect, dit le second, v'z'êtes sûr qu'c'est c'te tantou… c'poulpe qu'contrôle l'océan com'il veut ? »

Le capitaine fixa Davy Jones qui s'était rapproché de ses hommes et leur expliquait très discrètement en hurlant/chantant comment se comporter lors d'un rendez vous galant ! Puis il se retourna vers son second et dit :

« A priori… Mais je t'avoue avoir des doutes concernant sa santé mentale… et puis si c'est pas lui, on aura du poulpe au dîner ce soir ! »

« Oki doki chef », fit le second avec une moue dégoûtée.

(1)

Davy Jones : MADEMOISELLE YAÏN !! Que vous vous moquiez de moi passe encore mais je ne vous laisserais jamais insulter mon bateau de la sorte !!!

Yamiko : B… ben quoi ? Il ressemble bien à un poisson votre bateau !

Vivi Jo : je parle plutôt de « en forme de vieille carcasse », jeune effrontée !

Yami : … vous m'excusereeeez j'ai un truc sur le feu qui sonne à la porte !!! _s'enfuit_

Vivi Jo : _la poursuit, furieux_ MADEMOISELLE YAÏN !!!

(2)

Clanker : Tu n'a pas pu trouver mieux que ça pour me décrire, femme ?

Yamiko : Ben vu ta tro… ton visage, j'avoue que j'avais du mal… Et puis j'aurais pu faire « Clanker et ses boulets… ou ses boules » ! _ricanement_

Clank : Heureusement que tu n'a pas écrit ça… on nage assez mal avec des boulets enchaînés aux pieds, tu sais… _ricanement_

Yami : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me buter ?

(3)

Yamiko : Peuh, en fait c'est un air que vous vous donnez comme ça mais ça n'est qu'une façade !

Davy Jones : Ah vraiment ?

Yami : Mais bien sûr, me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis !

Vivi Jo : Oh non, ça serait tellement faux…

Yami : _regard noir_ Avouez le que dés qu'on parle de sentiments, vous avez des hésitations ! Votre côté sanguinaire et sans pitié n'est qu'une façade ! De plus vous auriez du voir votre tête lorsque vous avez ordonné et vu Bootstrap Bill f…

Vivi Jo : Voulez vous que je vous prouve le contraire, Melle Yaïn ? _sourire sadique_

Yami : Eeeer… _grosse goutte de sueur_ De… De quoi parlait on déjà ?

* * *

Davy Jones marchait tranquillement dans la ville mais restait un peu surpris de voir les gens qu'il croisait sur son passage s'écarter ou changer de trottoir. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exclamer « Oooooh, ils sont trop mignons ces deux tourtereaux !! HAPPY VALENTINE !!! » quand il voyait un couple, ce qui finissait d'effrayer les gens autour de lui !

Il découvrit alors un petit jardin au détour d'une ruelle et décida d'y faire un tour. C'est là qu'il la vit… et son cœur qu'il avait enfermé dans un coffre à des centaines de kilomètres se mit à battre la chamade !

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une belle robe bleue avec des cheveux roux et frisés semblait attendre quelqu'un… Mais personne aux alentours… Elle cherchait du regard l'homme qu'elle attendait, un regard si cristallin, si pur. Ses grands yeux bleus firent littéralement craquer le capitaine Jones qui, ne voulant pas se montrer, s'était caché derrière un bosquet de roses.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'aborder la jeune femme qu'un rustre se permettait de faire attendre, il coupa quelques roses du bosquet avec sa pince et en fit un délicat bouquet coloré et parfumé.

Il s'approcha discrètement de la jeune femme, qui, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas vu venir. (1)

« Quelle rudesse de la part d'un homme de faire attendre une si belle jeune femme que vous exposée ainsi dans un jardin… Les fleurs à côté de vous sont sublimées par votre éclat… Me permettez vous cependant de vous en offrir quelques unes ? »

La jeune femme, surprise par l'arrivée de cet inconnu, de son visage de poulpe (surtout de son visage ! ) et de sa pince qui lui tendait un bouquet, poussa un cri de surprise et, trèèèès gênée, accepta les fleurs, rouge de honte qu'un homme poulpe/crabe vêtu avec habits plus que singuliers et un chapeau ridicule vienne lui rendre visite…

« Elle est rouge pivoine, pensa Davy Jones, elle doit me trouver tellement beau et gentil ! Ce qu'elle est mignooonne !! »

La jeune fille déglutit et, essayant de parler sans trémolos dans la voix dit, d'un ton clair et cristallin, ce qui finit de rendre Davy Jones complètement accro : « C… C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieur… heu… Monsieur ? »

« Je m'appelle Jones… Davy Jones », dit celui-ci avec un ton charmeur et un sourire dentifrice. (2)

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne pouvait s'agir DU Davy Jones, le pirate maudit dont la cruauté était égale à la laideur ! Non, c'était impossible… Il ne pouvait quitter son bateau qu'une fois par décennie et c'était pour piller des terres richissimes. Son père, marin de son état, le lui avait raconté… Cet homme au visage plat et à la barbe de tentacules n'avait en rien l'allure d'un pirate et de plus il était seul… Le pirate Davy Jones serait armé et accompagné de ses hommes tous aussi horribles que lui… Non il devait sûrement s'agir de…

« Eh bien, Mr Jones, reprit la jeune fille. C'est rare de voir des troupes dans cette région… Y'a t'il d'autres personnes telles que vous ? »

« Des… troupes ? » demanda Davy Jones qui n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'insinuait la jeune fille.

« Eh bien oui… N'appartenez vous point à une troupe d'artistes ambulants ? Des montreurs de femmes a barbes ? D'hommes loups ? Ou d'hommes poissons comme vous ? »

Davy Jones n'en crut pas ses oreilles… Cette jeune fille le prenait pour une bête que l'on montre dans des spectacles ? Etait elle si innocente à ce point ? Elle qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux humides interrogateurs et sa petite bouche rose légèrement pincée qui donnait l'impression d'embrasser l'air.

« Mais je rêve, se dit le capitaine. Elle est donc si candide que ça ? Cette petite est vraiment… Mais vraiment… Troooop mignooooooooonne !!!! » petit cœur

Et Davy Jones, complètement dans son trip (parce qu'aucun autre mot ne convient à la situation avouons le), se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à se trémousser avec un grand sourire en ayant une sorte de petit rire attendri et enfantin. Cette vision fit réellement peur à la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recul sur le banc. Le capitaine tendit alors sa main (ou plutôt sa tentacule) qui s'enroula autour d'une main de la jeune fille et dit :

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes aussi belle qu'innocente ! Je crois que je vous aime ! Me permettez vous de vous emb… »

Il fût (heureusement) coupé dans sa phrase par un grand cri. Un homme apparut dans une allée et se précipita vers la jeune fille. (3)

« Lâchez la immédiatement !! C'est ma fiancée !! »

La jeune femme poussa un cri, frappa la main de Davy Jones avec le bouquet de roses pour qu'il la lâche et se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras de l'homme qui accourait vers elle, un garde du village.

« Pardonne moi, ma chérie, dit celui-ci en la serrant dans ses bras. La garde a été appelée en urgence car le pirate Davy Jones et son équipage étaient rentrés dans le village… Et je le vois en train de te brutaliser… Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, j'espère !! »

Davy Jones, dépité voulut dire quelque chose pour se justifier mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Vous êtes malade ! s'exclama t'elle à son attention, puis elle s'adressa à son « sauveur ». Non mon cher, il ne m'a point blessé mais… c'est bien lui Davy Jones le pirate ??? Quelle horreur ! Que fait il ici ? »

« Je t'expliquerait ma douce… Mais allons nous en ! Respirer le même air que lui me répugne ! »

Et le couple s'en alla rapidement. Davy Jones était resté pantois sur son banc. Il avait soudain un serrement au cœur, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette situation auparavant… Mais impossible de s'en souvenir.

Il soupira longuement et jeta un coup d'œil aux roses que la jeune fille avait laissé sur le banc. Il les attrapa et les secoua sous son visage… Puis, comme par réflexe de porter sa pipe à sa bouche, il y porta les roses et en dévora les pétales…

« Pas mauvais, pensa t'il. Allez courage Davy ! Ne dit on pas une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ? Tu va passer une bonne saint Valentin ainsi que tes hommes, hohohoho !!!! »

Et, c'est en sautillant comme un enfant malgré sa jambe de bois, qu'il continua à déambuler dans la ville, persuadé qu'il ferait une découverte merveilleuse en ce jour.

Mais justement, que se passait il du côté de ses hommes ?

(1)

Yamiko : Mouark, c'est sûr que si elle vous aurait vu avant, elle serait partie en hurlant !

Davy Jones : Voyez vous cela ? Je ne suis quand même pas monstrueux à ce point !

Yami : Oh ? Je croyais que vous étiez cruel, sanguinaire et sans pitié et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas monstrueux ? Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

Vivi Jo : Je parlais du physique… En ce qui me concerne, je peux en toucher une, de corde… Pour vous pendre !

Yami : _grimace_ « Tuez Yamiko, le nouveau jeu des matelots de Vivi Jo et lui-même qui fait fureur après les dés… »

(2)

Davy Jones : Comment ça un « sourire dentifrice » ?

Yamiko : Beeen, pour éviter de citer une marque… Et puis colgate© n'existait pas a votre époque…

Vivi Jo : la Porte du col ? (In english gate porte pour ceux qui auraient du mal… ) Je vous demande pardon ?

Yami : Ce n'est pas grave, je me comprends !

Vivi Jo : Hmm, on se demande comment vous faites…

(3)

Davy Jones : Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi… Mais je suis autant rassuré que vous.

Yamiko : Attendez Capitaine Jones, vous n'alliez quand même pas croire que j'aurais laissé passer ça ?

Vivi Jo : Oh, je ne sais pas… Vous êtes tellement spéciale… Vous auriez pu.

Yami : Mr Jones, je vous en prie !! Je vous rappelle que c'est une fanfic censée être comique, pas une tragédie!

Vivi Jo : Parce que d'imaginer que mes « soit disant sentiments » envers cette femme soient réciproques, ça serait une tragédie a vos yeux ?

Yami : réciproques ? Hmm, non. Ça ne serait pas une tragédie… mais un livre d'épouvante !

Vivi Jo : C'est étrange… Mais je ne peux vous contredire sur ce point là…

* * *

Clanker allait tout bonnement « péter un fusible ». Assis à une table dans une auberge avec Maccus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer et desserrer ses poings.

« Rappelle moi… ce qu'on fiche ici ?! » demanda t'il à Maccus qui, les deux coudes sur la table, semblait s'ennuyer puissamment.

Maccus poussa un soupir et dit :

« On suit les ordres du capitaine… Il doit traverser une mauvaise passe et tenter de l'exorciser en agissant comme ça… »

« Oh vraiment, et depuis quand fais tu de la psychologie ? ironisa Clanker. J'aurais plutôt dit que le capitaine s'est cogné quelque part et qu'il est devenu complètement marteau… »

Maccus le fixa avec un air méchant et Clanker se rattrapa : « Oh je disais pas ça a cause de ta… tête… Rah, tu m'as compris ! »

Maccus ne répondit rien. Il repensait à ce que le capitaine Jones leur avait dit quelques heures auparavant :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, vous le savez bien… Je compte sur vous tous pour que vous fêtiez la Saint Valentin d'une manière digne de ce nom ! C'est le rôle de l'homme que de charmer la femme !!»

« Mais capitaine, vous n'y songez pas… réellement ? C'est une bla… une ruse pour tromper les habitants, n'est ce pas ?» lui avait demandé Maccus.

Davy Jones l'avait alors toisé et dit qu'il était littéralement HORS-DE-QUESTION que lui ou ses hommes touchent à un cheveux des habitants du village ou même les insulte !! Si jamais il entendait ne serait ce qu'une rumeur de dispute, rixe ou d'assassinat, il enverrai par le fond toute personne concernée par l'affaire de près ou de loin. Il avait alors retrouvé son regard cruel et intransigeant… Le problème était qu'il gardait toujours cette attitude insensée. Les pirates n'avaient donc pas le choix : ils devaient obéir à leur capitaine ou renoncer à leur (non-) vie… ce dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie, bizarrement !

« Et puis après tout, se dit Maccus, ça ne nous ferait pas mal de trouver une copine… »

Il se secoua subitement la tête, énervé d'avoir pu penser à une chose pareille ! L'amour comme s'il avait besoin de ç…

« V… Voici vos consommations », dit la serveuse interrompant Maccus dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci grogna un « merci » et regarda alors la serveuse. Il y eut comme un déclic soudain ! Petite, toute maigrichonne avec de longs cheveux de jais lui tombant sur le visage, ses joues semblaient être très rouges malgré un teint très pale (qu'on voyait peu aisément derrière les cheveux) et de grands yeux noirs (épargnés par les cheveux eux ! ). Elle portait une robe blanche assez sale donc grise et regardait fixement Maccus. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle rougit d'autant plus et se retourna précipitamment pour regagner le bar. Maccus attrapa alors vivement sa robe, et, tout autant gêné, dit un « merci beaucoup » distinct…

Clanker, stupéfait, avait observé la scène et avait hélas compris ce qui s'était passé. Il apostropha Maccus qui, tandis qu'il sirotait son rhum, observait la serveuse derrière le comptoir :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as TOI AUSSI craqué ? »

« Hmm, de quoi parles tu Clanker ? », demanda Maccus, avec un regard dans le vague, mais toujours dirigé vers le comptoir.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Maccus ! T'as craqué sur la demoiselle, ça se voit. Ca pue l'amour, je te dis. »

Maccus grogna et regarda son compère avec un air menaçant.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu te mets toi aussi à réagir comme le capitaine ? »

« Le capitaine nous a donné l'ordre de nous trouver des copines non ? Je ne fais qu'appliquer ses ordres ! dit Maccus d'un ton ferme et cassant. Maintenant fais comme tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la suite… Oh et c'est moi qui paye. »

Et Maccus se leva pour se diriger vers le comptoir et profiter du prétexte qu'il payait les consommations pour aller charmer la demoiselle à son aise, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une chose relativement difficile. (1)

(1)

Clanker : Si tu veux mon avis, elle est folle cette fille… Ou elle a aucun goût !

Yamiko : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous puissions être d'accord un jour !

Maccus : Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas entendu bande de crétins !! Cette jeune fille est tout a fait charmante !

Clank : Ouais mais… ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de sales goûts !

Mac : Hé hé, tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux qu'une jolie fille ait craqué sur moi en fait ! _sourire carnassier_

Clank : Quoi ? Non mais tu peux te la garder, j'en ai rien à faire de ton cageot ! Les filles je peux toutes te les séduire si tu veux !

Yami : Allons les enfants…

Mac : Qui est un cageot ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

Clank : Je t'attends !

Yami : Non mais c'est fini oui ?

Mac : Je vais t'apprendre le respect envers les demoiselles ! _dégaine son sable_

Clank : Parce que tu sais ce qu'est le respect toi ? Fais moi rire ! _prends ses armes_

Yami : RAH MAIS LA FERME !! _les assomme, furieuse_

* * *

Clanker, contrarié, vida sa choppe d'un trait et s'en alla de l'établissement en pestant. Cette stupide fête faisait tourner les têtes. Déjà le capitaine et ensuite Maccus qu'il considérait comme un ami malgré le fait qu'il soit un pirate et qu'il estimait les pirates n'avaient pas besoin de l'amitié comme de l'amour … Quelle pitié !

Tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues il aperçu Hadras, le pirate à la tête de bernard-l'hermite qui, avec sa tête sous le bras, récitait des vers étranges « two bee or naute two bee ! » (N'oublions pas que ce cher Hadras est d'origine… douteuse ! XD) à une jeune fille qui, morte de frayeur, tenait un balais pour tenter de mettre une quelconque distance entre cet individu et elle.

Clanker soupira et continua à errer dans les rues, près de la limite de la ville, se demandant si le capitaine allait l'écharper s'il se ramenait sans copine à la fin de la journée… Il fut interrompu par un cri.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! »

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne puis, sentant que quelque chose tirait sur la jambe de son pantalon, il baissa les yeux.

Une petite fille, les yeux remplis de larmes, avait attrapé son pantalon et le secouait en l'appelant.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux sale gamine ? » demanda le pirate, excédé car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était les gosses.

« Monsieur, aide moi s'il te plait ! Mon miaou est coincé dans l'arbre il arrive pas à descendre ! Aide moi à récupérer mon miaou, monsieur ! », dit la petite, des sanglots dans la voix.

Il regarda l'arbre et vit un chat assis sur une des branches les plus hautes et qui semblait s'amuser de la situation tout en gardant un air hautain de chat.

« Tu crois peut être que j'ai que ça à fou… », commença Clanker mais il s'interrompit pour deux raisons.

La première était que son capitaine avait donné l'ordre de ne pas brutaliser ni insulter les habitants de ce village. La seconde était que deux femmes qui se promenaient le toisaient lui et la fillette.

« Réfléchissons, se dit il. Si je fais ce que me demande cette gamine, les femmes là bas risquent de trouver ça louable de ma part… Et ça me fait donc deux chances en plus de me trouver une copine… Elles ne se sont pas enfuies et ne menacent pas avec un balai donc j'ai mes chances… Et si par miracle je séduis les deux, Maccus sera vert et j'en tirerais une bonne vengeance… »

Il se racla la gorge et dit à la fillette sur un ton se voulant sympathique mais qui était en réalité plus bourru qu'autre chose :

« Ne t'en fais pas, gamine. J'vais le ramener ton miaou ! »

« Vraiment ?? Merci monsieur !! » s'exclama l'enfant.

Clanker lança donc l'opération : sauvetage du miaou.

Il grimpa tant bien que mal à l'arbre tout en priant tous les dieux de l'océan, qu'il les connaisse ou non, qu'une branche ne cède pas sous son poids, qui était assez conséquent, avouons le ! Il s'approcha tant bien que mal de la branche où le chat, sifflant, le poil hérissé et toutes griffes dehors se trouvait.

« Allons, je vais pas te faire de mal, sac à puces ! Viens un peu par la ! », dit il en tendant la main vers l'animal.

Le chat, qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire attraper par la poigne puissante de Clanker lui sauta subitement dessus, sur le chapeau ! L'homme fût alors déséquilibré et tenta se s'accrocher aux branches pour récupérer son équilibre. Le chat sauta alors du chapeau, le faisant tomber de la tête du pirate qui se mit à jurer comme un charretier… heu… un pirate. Le chat descendit de l'arbre branche par branche puis atterrit sur le sol et s'enfuit avec une vitesse fulgurante. La fillette se mit aussitôt à lui courir après.

« Quelle sale petite… ingrate, pensa alors Clanker. C'est bien la dernière fois que je me dévoue pour un môme !! »

Il chercha du regard les femmes pour voir leur réaction… Mais elles avaient disparues. Il chercha aussi son précieux couvre chef au sol… mais il ne le vit pas. La fillette l'aurait chipé ? Ou le vent l'aurait emporté ? Clanker pesta. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance… d'autant plus qu'il se mettait à avoir le vertige, agrippé à sa branche ou il ballottait légèrement. Il semblerait que le fait de passer sa vie sur un bateau n'arrange pas ce genre de problème…

« Mais c'est pas possible ! pensa t'il. Je les collectionne, les poisses ? M'enfin… ça aurait pu être pire… la branche aurait pu céder… »

C'est alors qu'un craquement lugubre se fit entendre.

« Et mer… »

La pirate n'eut même pas le temps de finir son juron (tant mieux ça n'est pas poli voyons !!) que la branche céda et qu'après s'être pris branchage et feuillages dans la figure, il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. (1) Il s'assit alors pour tenter de se remettre du choc qui l'avait sonné et vit la fillette qui était revenue et avait un regard désolé.

(1)

Clanker : ……

Yamiko : Aïe, ce silence ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Clank : Moi, je suis inspiré par autre chose…

Yami : A… Ah bon ? '

Clank : oui, quelque chose comme…

Yami : …

Clank : _sort ses boulets_ Down on your marrowbones and pray !! (Trad: « a genoux sur tes os à moelle et fais tes prières » mais je trouve ça tellement plus classe en VO ! )

Yami : Hyaaaargh !! _s'enfuit_

* * *

Davy Jones continuait d'arpenter le village dans l'idée d'y rencontrer la jeune femme qui ferait valser son cœur… Cœur qu'il ne sentait étrangement pas dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Mais cela ne l'affolait pas tant que ça… (1) Apres tout il était en vie c'était le principal !

Il marchait dans la ville depuis quelques heures, s'étant arrêté de temps en temps car il marchait peu souvent et n'en avait donc pas l'habitude, quand il entendit des cris, comme si on appelait quelqu'un.

« Y aurait il quelque jouvencelle à défendre et protéger, se demanda l'homme poulpe. Mais que fais je encore planté là, au milieu de cette rue ! »

Et, courant comme il le pouvait avec sa jambe de bois, il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir un sens de l'orientation très développé (mais rassurez vous, cela devait être du au choc). Il mit au moins une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit d'où venaient les cris et plus il se rapprochait, plus il distinguait la signification des mots.

« On… On… Ai… Bons… Oi…Sons… Venez… Frais… Sont bons… Poissons ! Frais pêchés ! Ils sont bons mes poissons! »

En effet, Davy Jones tomba nez à nez avec… une poissonnière devant son étal. La dame était plutôt forte, avait un couteau à la main et se demanda ce qu'était ce clown… gay qui venait de surgir d'une ruelle, complètement essoufflé.

« Doux Jésus, Marie Mère de Dieu, qu'avons-nous la !! », s'exclama t'elle quand elle vit cet homme poulpe la fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit (pour ne pas changer de registre).

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et l'ouvrit encore. Puis il s'agenouilla et s'exclama :

« Ah, cruelle destinée ! Tu me fais entendre le chant céleste d'une sirène et je l'aperçois enfin, belle, radieuse et délicate (comme un pot à tabac mais l'amour rend aveugle dit on) mais ayant dans ces douces mains un instrument si meurtrier et passant sa journée à découper des habitants de l'océan ! Mon amour veut il donc me conduire à ma perte ??! »

La poissonnière fixa cette étrange créature qui clamait en quelque sorte son amour pour elle. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, elle demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Ah, madame, vous en avez déjà trop fait ! En mon âme votre visage et votre grâce sont gravés ! Je me moque du danger et du fait que vous tuiez les créatures des mers, vous avez besoin d'elles pour vivre… C'est terriblement présomptueux de ma part mais… Me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma compagne en ce jour béni de la saint Valentin ? »

La poissonnière eut alors une idée (stupide, certes, mais une idée quand même !).

« Votre proposition est très tentante, dit elle prenant un air le plus délicat possible. Je suis tant flattée que vous m'aimiez ainsi. Je ne sais que répondre à vos sentiments qui semblent si purs… »

« Et ils le sont, croyez moi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre malgré mon apparence mais j'ai un cœur et une âme d'être humain tout comme vous. »

« Je vous crois, très cher monsieur, je vous crois… Me feriez vous l'honneur de donner votre nom ? »

Davy Jones, subitement honteux de ne pas s'être présenté se découvrit et fit une gracieuse révérence en tenant son chapeau à plumes et cœurs dans la pince. Elle put constater que sur le foulard qui entourait sa tête il y'avait écrit « Peace & Love » entouré de cœurs rouges… sur un fond jaune et vert.

« Je m'appelles Jones, Davy Jones, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Davy très chère… »

« Davy ? Oh comme c'est… charmant », s'exclama la femme.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme de réputation, le nom ne lui disait rien. Et si son plan fonctionnait, elle pourrait en gagner gros (« Sire, sire, ouvrez on en a gros !!! ») (2) !

« Me feriez vous l'honneur d'accepter de prendre une tasse de thé… spéciale saint Valentin », demanda la femme.

Davy Jones, fou de joie par l'invitation, attrapa la main de la poissonnière et l'embrassa assez délicatement. Celle-ci, très gênée, fit rapidement entrer Jones dans la poissonnerie qui était également sa maison. Elle partit dans sa cuisine préparer le thé, ayant installé Davy Jones sur une chaise devant une jolie table.

L'homme poulpe en profita pour examiner l'intérieur de la maison, très coquette ! Cette femme avait de bons goûts. Ah, si seulement elle l'acceptait dans sa vie sentimentale… Il se demandait comment elle le voyait réellement. Voyait elle en lui un simple pirate ? Ou le maître des océans ? A moins qu'elle voie en lui un homme, un vrai… Ou un poulpe ?? Non, il se devait d'aller lui demander. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle revienne, il se leva, décidé à lui demander comment elle le voyait. Puis, entendant un bruit à l'extérieur, il se retourna et vit l'étal de poissons… Où il crut voir quelque chose d'atroce… Il s'en approcha alors et réalisa soudain chez qui il était allé.

Parmi les poissons étalés sur le pain de glace pilée, trônaient quelques poulpes mourants.

« Comment… a-t-elle pu ! s'exclama Davy Jones, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mes pauvres chéris… Pauvres petits poulpes innocents et sans défenses privés de saint Valentin !!! C'est si horrible ! »

Et c'est très délicatement qu'il attrapa les poulpes, comme s'ils étaient des nourrissons.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits… Papa Davy est arrivé… Je vais vous délivrer de cette sorcière ! »

C'est alors qu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui… et vit la poissonnière avec un graaaaaand couteau de cuisine à la main.

Davy Jones poussa un cri d'effroi et, serrant les poulpes dans ses bras, s'enfuit à toutes jambes, la poissonnière sur ses talons.

« Reviens ici misérable !!! hurla la femme. Ce soir, tu feras partie de mon étal de poissons et vu ta corpulence j'en tirerai un très bon prix ! »

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, hurlait Davy Jones. J'veux paaaaaaaaaaas passer à la casserooole !!! Je suis trop jeuuune pour mûûûûrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!!! »

« Revieeens !!! »

« J'ai dit nan, vieille peau !!! »

Et c'est un véritable marathon qui s'organisa entre eux. (3) Davy Jones courait vite malgré sa jambe de bois mais heureusement que la femme était en surcharge pondérale, sans quoi, notre pauvre poulpe serait en train d'être découpé par cette poissonnière avide.

Davy Jones n'avait plus qu'un espoir : le port. S'il arrivait jusqu'au port, il était sauvé… Encore fallait il qu'il le trouve…

(1)

Yamiko : Ben j'sais pas comment il fait, je ne sentirais plus mon cœur dans ma poitrine je m'inquiéterais drôlement…

Davy Jones : C'est parce que vous m'avez transformé en débile mental sans doute !

Yami : Roooh la la, tout ça à cause d'une petite amnésie.

Vivi Jo : Ah effectivement, très petite oui, minuscule, je dirais même !

Yami : pourquoi je ressens comme de la colère dans votre interjection ?

(2)

Yamiko : Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je regarde trop Kaamelott (©M6) ! '

(3)

Davy Jones : soupir Et me voila poursuivi par une folle hystérique… Encore ça n'est pas ça le pire… Mais pousser des cris d'enfant de 5 ans, la, ça ne passe pas !

Yamiko : De toutes façons avec vous il n'y a jamais grand-chose qui passe…

Vivi Jo : je vous demande pardon ? _regard meurtrier_

Yami : Oh rien, rien… _rictus_

* * *

Tandis que Davy Jones se faisait « inviter à prendre le thé » chez une poissonnière perfide, Maccus se baladait dans les rues de la ville avec la jeune fille aux longs cheveux. Bizarrement, il ne trouvait pas sa présence désagréable. Ils vivaient une relation plutôt platonique ; bref, tout allait pour le mieux en ce qui concernait ces deux la ! (1) Contrairement à….

Clanker était toujours assis sur le sol à côté de l'arbre quand la petite fille, sincèrement navrée s'exclama :

« Excuse moi monsieur, je voulais pas que tu te fasses mal. Je suis désolée !! »

« Toi ! », grogna Clanker, furieux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur, je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, pardon !! »

Clanker se releva de toute sa hauteur, toisant la fillette. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : broyer le cou de cette sale gosse qui tenait dans ses mains son…

« Mon chapeau ! » s'exclama t'il.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la route… je me suis dit que je devais te le donner. »

« Sans blague, dit le pirate en arrachant des mains de la fillette son couvre chef adoré. Maintenant dégage ! »

« Non ! Il faut que je te remercie Monsieur de m'avoir aidé même si je ne retrouve pas miaou ! »

« Pas besoin de remerciements… Ce que tu peux faire c'est dégager de ma vue ! »

« Non je veux pas ! »

Clanker soupira et décidant d'ignorer la fillette, il continua à marcher, celle-ci se lasserait peut être… Cependant, même après plusieurs heures de marche dans la ville (ou Clanker vit Davy Jones passer en trombe devant lui sans que celui-ci le remarque, se perdit dans un dédale de ruelle, tourna six fois en rond autour d'un même pâté de maisons, tomba trois fois de suite sur une impasse, deux fois sur le port, etc.) la fillette restait toujours sur ses talons sans dire un mot.

Le pirate, plus qu'excédé beugla :

« Mais tu peux pas t'en aller oui ? J'en ai assez de te voir me coller aux bottes, fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !!! »

La fillette soupira fort puis, comme si elle avait eu une idée de génie, se retourna et se précipita vers le cœur du village.

« Pff, enfin débarrassé de cette peste», se dit Clanker.

Il épousseta ses vêtements devenus poussiéreux ainsi que son chapeau en râlant (comme s'il savait faire autre chose que de râler) puis entendit soudain des protestations dans le village et vit la fillette courir à perdre haleine vers lui, un homme sur ses talons.

« Mais c'est quoi ce barouf », s'exclama Clanker.

La fillette se cacha derrière lui et, les larmes aux yeux, le regarda. Blasé, il dévisagea son poursuivant qui s'était stoppé devant lui, impressionné par le pirate. Celui-ci, rassemblant son courage, dit en montrant la fillette du doigt :

« Elle… Elle m'a volé… Une pomme… Il faut payer ! »

Clanker tourna la tête vers la fillette qui, sous le regard furieux du pirate murmura un « désolé » à peine audible.

Il poussa un loooong soupir. Il allait craquer, c'était pas possible autrement ; il allait craquer et assassiner cet homme… Mais il se souvint du regard de son capitaine et la phrase « Par le fond » résonna subitement dans sa tête. Il changea brusquement d'attitude.

« Bon… Combien faut casquer pour une pomme ? »

Le commerçant, plus que surpris et quelque peu rassuré, annonça le prix et Clanker, en râlant pour ne pas changer, lui donna la monnaie. Le fruit payé, l'homme partit, surtout sans demander son reste ! La fillette regarda alors le pirate et s'exclama :

« Je t'ai encore causé du tort monsieur… Tiens, prends une pomme ! »

En réalité, elle en avait volé deux. Elle en tendit une à Clanker qui s'apprêta à la jeter… mais ne le fit pas. Il avait beau être un pirate, il lui restait de rares principes comme ne pas gaspiller la nourriture et le rhum (surtout le rhum). Lassé de devoir râler après cette sale gamine (il lui en a fallu hein !), il s'assit sur un banc proche de là ou ils se trouvaient et porta le fruit à sa bouche en remerciant vaguement la petite fille qui répliqua, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier, qu'elle avait tout gâché en se faisant pincer et qu'elle devait encore le remercier…

« Oh non, soupira Clanker… Y'aurait une façon de me remercier qui serait de me lâcher la grappe, ça m'irait comme ça ! »

Et après un moment de silence, le pirate prit à nouveau la parole :

« Et puis comment t'as fait pour te faire attraper en train de voler des pommes ? C'est simple pourtant ! »

« Ben… Je vais devant l'étal et je regarde les fruits puis j'attends que le commerçant ait le regard tourné et je pique les pommes en les cachant dans mon vêtement et puis je m'enfuie en courant ! » dit la fillette fière de son stratagème.

Clanker crut qu'il allait s'étouffer de rire.

« Pauvre idiote ! Mais bien évidemment que tu te fais attraper si t'agis comme ça ! T'as jamais volé de ta vie ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait pour dérober de la nourriture ou des objets. Je vais t'expliquer… »

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se calma tout en expliquant les bases du vol et de la piraterie à la fillette qui semblait très intéressée et était surtout folle de bonheur que l'homme qui avait sauvé son miaou (du moins avait essayé) lui parle sans lui crier dessus… (2)

(1)

Maccus : Non mais t'abuses la ! Tu ne pourrais pas raconter un peu plus ?

Yamiko : ben quoi ? T'es heureux, elle aussi, tout va pour le mieux et les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire ! On est pas dans un shojo alors circulez y'a rien a voir !

Mac : … Tu n'es pas une habitante du village toi…

Yami : T'en a encore des remarques évidentes à me faire comme ç… Attends… range cette hache !!

Mac : Si les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, les gens malheureux en ont une…

Yami : _s'éloigne_ Oui… eeeet ?

Mac : _sourire carnassier_ Et ton histoire sera très courte !

Yami : _s'enfuit en courant_ Je vous haiiiiiiiiis !!!

(2)

Yamiko : Et voila, tu va lui ruiner son éducation à cette pauvre gamine !

Clanker : Bien sur que non !! Elle a tout à apprendre ça se voit ! Et qui serait mieux placé que moi pour lui apprendre, hein ?

Yami : _soupir_ C'est ça « professeur Clanker »…

* * *

Le jour commençait à décliner et petit à petit, les hommes de Davy Jones se dirigeaient, seuls ou accompagnés, vers le hollandais volant. Le temps passé sur terre était presque écoulé et l'heure de retourner sur les flots s'approchait à grands pas. Les hommes venus non accompagnés retournaient sur le navire mais ramenaient quand même des souvenirs de cette journée. Des râteaux et des vestes pour la plupart mais surtout, des cargaisons de rhum en grande quantité ! Ceux venus accompagnés restaient sur le port à bavarder avec leurs « amies ». Tant que leur capitaine ne retournait pas sur le navire, ils étaient tranquilles. Cependant, certains se demandaient ou était passé leur capitaine qui, d'habitude, prévoyait une marge d'erreur assez large avant de rentrer.

En réalité, celui-ci courait à perdre haleine. La bonne femme hystérique avait beau peser son poids, elle commençait à gagner du terrain, de plus il avait un handicap : courir sans écraser ses petits protégés. Ils couraient depuis un moment (ils avaient en fait parcouru une distance qui équivalait à environs trois fois le tour du village) quand Davy Jones eut la présence d'esprit de prendre un virage à droite contrairement aux autres fois ou il prenait systématiquement la gauche, et vit au bout de la rue ce qu'il crut être un miracle : le port !

Il se sentit pousser des ailes et courut comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. La femme, le voyant s'enfuir à une vitesse qui concurrençait celle d'un TGV (1) le prit assez mal et tenta d'accélérer à son tour.

Ainsi, les hommes de Davy Jones virent jaillir d'une rue leur capitaine qui serrait dans ses bras des poulpes et une grosse dame armée d'un couteau. Davy Jones ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter et plongea dans les eaux pas encore noires (mais revenez donc dans 300ans pour y voir la couleur) du port alors que la poissonnière, emportée par son élan et son pied ayant rencontré un pavé qui dépassait, fit un vol plané et s'écroula lourdement sur le ventre en plein milieu du quai. Son couteau qu'elle avait lâché dans la chute, atterrit aux pieds de Maccus.

Les hommes de Davy Jones, ahuris regardèrent alternativement l'endroit ou avait sauté leur capitaine, puis la femme.

Maccus, fronçant les sourcils, s'approcha de la poissonnière qui se relevait en titubant et après l'avoir toisée de toute sa hauteur, dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Vous… Que faisiez vous avec ce couteau ? »

La poissonnière, bouche bée et palissant à vue d'oeil dévisagea l'homme requin… Son regard s'arrêtant sur sa dentition acérée.

« Je vous ai posé une question, répéta il. Que fai… »

Mais la femme, tout bonnement terrifiée, poussa un cri strident d'effroi et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, en oubliant de reprendre son couteau.

Davy Jones, au fond des eaux du port essayait tant bien que mal de redonner la vie aux poulpes, bien mal en points mais pas complètements morts.

« Allez mes bébés ! Courage, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez ! Ne laissez pas Papa tout seul !! »

Alors qu'il encourageait les pauvres bêtes qui, par on se sait quel miracle récupéraient un semblant de vie, une chose s'approchait lentement de Davy Jones. Celui-ci tourna la tête et la vit. Il eut alors un moment de silence et finalement dit :

« Oh mon Dieu… C'est magnifique… »

Clanker savait que l'heure de retourner sur le Hollandais Volant approchait à grands pas. S'il avait trouvé le temps long en début de journée, l'après midi lui avait parut très court sans qu'il sache véritablement pourquoi.

L'enfant toujours sur ses talons, il se dirigeait vers le port. Celui-ci en vue, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la fillette.

« Faut que je te pose une question, gamine », grogna t'il.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Monsieur ! »

« J'ai pas vraiment l'air d'un saint ni d'une personne normale avec mes coquillages sur le visage et tout ce qui va avec, (2) mais tu m'as quand même adressé la parole et t'as pas eu peur de moi une seconde alors que je t'ai envoyé balader… T'es la première gamine que je vois qui agit comme ça. Pourquoi ? »

La fillette le regarda et fit un grand sourire en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que j'ai su en te voyant, Monsieur, que t'étais au fond pas un méchant ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries », grogna Clanker, néanmoins heureux même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'une fillette lui dise une telle chose… Car c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que l'on lui disait.

« Elle est mignonne, dans le fond cette gamine », pensa le pirate attendri.

« Et puis… », continua la fillette qui se mit a rougir subitement

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis tu ressembles à un chien que j'avais ! »

Clanker s'étouffa.

« J'ressemble à un clébard », s'exclama t'il.

« Oui ! Tu ressembles à un chien que j'adorais monsieur, vous aviez la même tête et sa truffe ressemblait à ton nez ! Un peu gros et un peu rose ! », dit la fillette, visiblement heureuse.

« Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur cette sale peste », pensa le pirate car si il y'avait bien UNE chose dont il avait horreur, c'était que l'on critique son nez. Cependant il ne dit rien et se contenta d'émettre un grognement d'agacement.

« Et je peux te poser une question, monsieur ? », demanda la fillette surexcitée.

« Dis toujours… »

« Comment tu t'appelles, Monsieur ? »

« Clanker », dit le pirate ayant soupiré après avoir entendu la question.

« Clanker… C'est mignon !! »

« Mignon !?! s'exclama le pirate. J'ai rien de mignon, je te ferais remarquer. »

« Pour moi si, Monsieur Clanker », rétorqua la fillette.

« Clanker tout court ça suffira », dit le pirate quelque peu agacé.

Il constata alors qu'il était plus que temps qu'il retourne à bord du Hollandais Volant. Et se dirigea vers le port, la fillette toujours collée à ses bottes.

« Je vais devoir partir de cette ville, gamine. J'y reviendrai sûrement jamais alors n'espère pas me revoir. »

« Je peux venir avec toi », demanda la fillette pleine d'espoir.

« Certainement pas ! Les femmes portent malheur à bord d'un bateau… Même les naines comme toi. »

« Oh, pas juste », s'exclama la fillette.

« Et puis c'est trop dangereux pour les enf… », commença Clanker en un murmure mais il s'arrêta aussitôt. Apres tout il se fichait bien du sort de cette gamine… Ou tout du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

Il arriva sur le port et vit un attroupement des hommes du Hollandais Volant sur le quai, près de l'eau. Il les rejoint, se glissa pour voir ce qui s'y passait et vit avec surprise…

« Capitaine, sortez de l'eau je vous en prie, s'exclama Maccus. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à embraser les flots et vous devez retourner sur le navire à ce moment là ! »

Davy Jones, dont la tête dépassait hors de l'eau, s'exclama :

« Non ! Je ne peux sortir !! J'ai enfin trouvé la compagne idéale, je ne vais pas m'en séparer aussi facilement ! »

Koleniko, homme de Davy Jones à la joue de poisson lune, cessa alors d'expliquer à un de ses collègues la difficulté de frotter sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille qu'il croyait aimer quand elle est remplie d'épines et se gonfle à la moindre émotion. Il eut une idée brillante et la proposa alors à Davy Jones :

« Capitaine, vous pourriez peut être installer votre… compagne dans un tonneau d'eau de mer et retourner avec elle comme ça sur le navire avant que l'on ne trouve de meilleure solution. »

« Aaaaah, vous pouvez être intelligent quand vous vous y mettez Mr Koleniko ! (3) QUE L'ON M'APPORTE UN TONNEAU !!! »

Et ce fut un grand branle bas de combat pour apporter un tonneau (vide car hors de question de gâcher un tonneau de rhum) pour le capitaine Jones.

Pendant ce temps là, une véritable armée entrait dans le village du côté de la montagne… Les renforts de la garde voisine étaient arrivés.

(1)

Davy Jones : « T'es gévé » mais qu'est ce qu'encore que ces bêtises ?

Yamiko : Tss, tss on dit T. G. V. et on appelle ça un anachronisme !

Vivi Jo : _dubitatif_ TGV est un autre terme pour dire « anachronisme » ?

Yami : … Laissez tomber ' Si vous êtes toujours là dans 300 ans vous comprendrez… ou pas ! '

(2)

Yamiko : C'est-à-dire le teint gris, les furoncles, la sale tronche… Ah quoique, la sale tronche est d'origine…

Clanker :_ ricane_ Avant de critiquer regarde toi…

Yami : Oserais tu insinuer que je suis moche ??

Clank : J'insinue pas, j'affirme ! T'es mo…

Yami : Malotru !!! _lui en retourne une_

(3)

Koleniko : Parce que le reste du temps je le suis, peut être ?!?

Yamiko : Faut croire ! XD

Kole : _gonfle ses épines_ Toiiii…

Yami : Ho nan, encore un qui veut ma mort ! T-T

* * *

La « compagne » de Davy Jones avait été sortie de l'eau et été installée dans le tonneau. Les pirates se demandaient pourquoi leur capitaine leur avait sorti un si beau discours sur l'amour homme femme alors qu'il s'était éprit d'une méduse (1) mais cherchaient pas à réfléchir plus que ça.

Les hommes de Davy Jones et lui-même avec sa méduse montèrent à bord du Hollandais Volant.

« Toutes voiles dehors mes cocos, il est temps hélas de s'en aller », s'exclamait le capitaine en serrant dans ses bras son tonneau avec la méduse dedans.

Les rares femmes ayant apprécié la compagnie des pirates maudits leur faisaient de grands signes. La petite fille était la aussi et, les larmes aux yeux faisait de grands gestes.

Clanker n'osait même pas la regarder en face. Il s'adressa à Maccus :

« J'vois pas ta nana, ça collait pas entre vous ? »

« Disons qu'au début c'était idyllique. C'est quand elle m'a proposé d'aller chez elle que je me suis rendu compte qu'un truc ne collait pas… Y'avait trop de cercueils et de crânes dans sa maison… »

Clanker, ébahi regarda Maccus mais ne dit mot. Maccus continua :

« Même qu'elle a voulu faire à manger… « Une viande que je connaissais sûrement pas » qu'elle m'a dit. Et puis c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle regardait le couteau de cuisine d'une manière plus que vicieuse… Touchant le fil de la lame en souriant avec ses yeux exorbités. Et puis ses cheveux dans la figure…. Comment elle s'appelait déjà… Sarah ? Sarako… un truc comme ça… Enfin bref, ça faisait livre d'épouvante. »

« Parce que tu sais lire, toi », dit Clanker avec un ricanement.

« Contrairement à certains, oui », répondit Maccus avec un grand sourire sadique.

Clanker soupira et son regard rencontra finalement celui de la petite, embué de larmes. C'est à ce moment là que le pirate prit une grande inspiration et hurla :

« Eh, gamine ! C'est quoi ton nom ?! »

La fillette, folle de joie que Clanker lui pose cette question lui hurla son nom :

« Mary !!Je suis Mary ! »

« Alors fais gaffe et te fais plus pincer ! Adieu Mary ! »

Maccus dévisagea Clanker.

« T'as passé ta journée avec une… GOSSE ?! J'aurais jamais pensé ça de ta part, Clanker. Tu serais un… pédophile ?! »

« Parce que j'ai une geule à aimer reluquer les gosses ?! rugit Clanker, outré. Si y'a bien une chose que je hais c'est les gosses et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais bon, « Je faisais qu'obéir aux ordres du capitaine », il a dit trouvez vous une copine et rien de plus… Cette gamine et moi on est copains, voila tout ! »

Et Clanker, assez fier de sa répartie, partit voir si y'avait pas une bouteille de rhum qui traînait quelque part.

Maccus, quand à lui observa la gamine qui faisait toujours de grands signes.

« Mais quel abruti… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais quel abrutiii », pensa l'homme requin.

Puis, regardant le port s'éloigner petit a petit il vit…

« La garde !! Ces salauds nous visent, ils vont nous canonner ! Préparez… »

Maccus n'est pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une déflagration déchira le silence et un boulet de canon percuta de plein fouet le navire le secouant prodigieusement.

La secousse fit basculer Davy Jones qui, surpris lâcha son tonneau. Celui-ci, visiblement de moindre qualité, explosa en tombant au sol. Le capitaine, déséquilibré tenta de reprendre son équilibre comme il put et un accident malencontreux (ou pas) se produisit. Il posa le pied sur la méduse et dérapa. En tombant, son chapeau s'envola et Davy Jones, le crâne exposé (toujours entouré de son superbe foulard peace and love yo, yo), fit une grande glissade et sa tête rencontra le mat du navire. Sous le choc, il s'évanouit. La méduse, quand à elle fut emportée par l'élan de la poussée quasi meurtrière du pied de Davy Jones et retomba dans la mer dans un état second : paix a son âme. (2)

(1)

Yamiko : Je dénie toute éventuelle erreur de localisation des méduses. N'ayant aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, si l'habitat naturel de la méduse n'est pas les mers des caraïbes, on va donc dire que celle la était partie prendre du farniente en vacances !

Davy Jones : Ben voyons…

(2)

Davy Jones : Et bien, quelle cruauté.

Yamiko : Allons donc ! N'est ce pas vous qui avez dit « La vie est cruelle, pourquoi l'au-delà serait il différent ?! »

Vivi Jo : Certes, mais le contexte est différent !

Yami :_ soupir_ Oui, oui, je sais ; vous avez toujours raison de toutes façons…

Vivi Jo : Je vois que vous avez retenu la leçon.

Yami : Ah ben c'est sûr, quand tout un équipage veut vous tuer, on sait quoi dire après ça…

* * *

Davy Jones se réveilla en pleine nuit, ayant un mal au crâne épouvantable et se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi couché au milieu de son navire. Il se redressa et vit, grâce à la clarté de la lune, ses manches vertes pistache.

« Mais que… »

Ses hommes dormaient excepté Maccus. Clanker aurait du veiller aussi mais il avait passé son temps a se saouler et dormait profondément. L'homme requin s'approcha de son capitaine.

« Capitaine ? Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Mr Maccus ? Mais qu'est ce que ce manteau ridi… »

Le capitaine Jones ne put continuer sa phrase car il venait de voir la couleur de sa tunique.

« Mais… pourquoi suis-je habillé comme un pignouf ? »

« Vous… Vous ne vous souvenez pas, capitaine », demanda Maccus.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? », dit Davy Jones avec un ton acerbe.

Il se leva en titubant et, faisant signe a Maccus pour qu'il le suive alla dans ses quartiers pour observer son accoutrement plus que singulier. Au passage, il aperçu son chapeau et blêmit subitement quand il le vit avec les plumes et les cœurs.

« J'espère que vous avez une explication pour ce carnaval, Mr Maccus… J'espère sincèrement car je ne donnerais pas cher de vos restes ainsi que de vos compagnons autrement… »

Et tandis qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements à la recherche d'un miroir, Maccus expliqua ce qui s'était passé la veille, non sans avoir peur de la réaction du capitaine.

Quelques minutes après, un rugissement se fit entendre et Maccus sortit en trombe des appartements de Davy Jones, terrifié. Les hommes se réveillèrent et se regroupèrent près de Maccus qui en avait presque perdu la parole. C'est alors que le pas lourd de Davy Jones se fit entendre et il sortit de ses appartements, fulminant de rage.

« Quel jour sommes nous », hurla le Capitaine du Hollandais volant.

« Le… 15 février », répondit Clanker, inquiet.

« Vous êtes surs !!!??? »

« Aye, capitaine… »

« Hier… Est il vrai que nous… Je… dans un village… fêter… Saint Valentin », essaya d'articuler Davy Jones, crachant de l'eau de mer par tous ses pores, signe d'énervement quasi incontrôlable.

« C'est vrai, capitaine… »

Les pirates se sentaient plus que mal à l'aise et Davy Jones fulminait. Il leva la tête et hurla d'une voix puissante, déchirant le silence de la nuit noire :

« Maudit soit tu… JOUR DE LA SAINT VALENTIIIIIIIN !!!! »

Jamais cette histoire ne se propagea en dehors du village ou les pirates avaient passé une journée hors du commun. Apres avoir canonné le Hollandais volant, les hommes de Davy Jones avaient riposté à coup de canons meurtriers et avaient détruits une partie du fort de la garde.

Les habitations proches du port avaient miraculeusement (ou pas) échappé aux boulets. Personne ne crut les habitants du village concernant l'attitude étrange de Davy Jones, heureusement pour lui, cette partie là de l'affaire fût donc étouffée.

Tout ce que les gardes avaient pu constater c'était que le Hollandais volant avait jeté l'encre dans le port d'une ville côtière, n'avait pas pillé les environs et était parti après avoir détruit le mur de la garde. (1)

Du côté de Davy Jones, plus personne n'osa parler de cette journée. Le capitaine avait bel et bien perdu la mémoire et n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. La seule chose qu'il lui était restée était un étrange souvenir de méduse mais il en ignorait complètement la raison. Les vêtements qu'il portait ce jour là, il les fit brûler pour n'en garder aucune trace. Il rageait seulement de devoir attendre encore dix années avant de pouvoir remettre pied à terre.

Pour ses hommes, cette journée semblait avoir été un rêve. La seule preuve était des tonneaux de rhum qui replissaient la cale ou d'éventuelles traces de coups (de balais ou d'autres) administrés par de tierces personnes.

Plus personne ne parla de cet évènement, surtout parce que le capitaine avait ordonné au maître d'équipage (Alias Jimmylegs qui ne trouva pas de copine mais son apparence explique beaucoup de choses) d'administrer des coups de fouets à quiconque prononçait un mot en rapport à la saint valentin ou cette journée.

La seule chose qui avait changé semblait être Clanker qui se mit à avoir une drôle d'envie de pommes pendant quelques temps. (2) Mis à part ça, la vie sur le navire reprit rapidement son cours. Les pillages de navires et le recrutement de matelots continuèrent à briser la monotonie de la vie a bord du Hollandais Volant mais rien de plus.

The end ! (3)

(1)

Davy Jones : Quel culot ! Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué les premiers !

Yamiko : Que voulez vous, ce sont des hommes de la garde et comparé à des pirates ils ne peuvent se placer qu'en victimes de votre « barbarie » à vous, pirates.

Vivi Jo : Quels couards.

Yami : Je peux pas vous donnez tort !

(2)

Clanker : Ah super parce que je suis une chose maintenant…

Yamiko : Eh héhéhé ! '

Clanker : Arrête de rire !! _lui donne un coup de boulet_

(3)

Davy Jones : Oh miracle c'est terminé !

Maccus : Et bien, on en a bavé…

Clanker : Et encore, toi, ça va… T'as pas eu droit à ce que j'ai eu !

Koleniko : Je trouve que l'on ne m'a pas assez vu…

Hadras : Toi, au moins, tu t'es pas pris un balai dans la figure…

Yamiko : Mais c'est fini le bureau des pleurs ? C'est fini vous devriez vous réjouir !

Bootstrap Bill : Merci de m'avoir épargné…

Yami : Mais je t'en prie, c'est parce que je t'aime trop !

Vivi Jo : Vous m'appréciez beaucoup aussi et pourtant vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs je vous signale !

Yami : Oui mais avec vous c'est pas pareil !

Clank : Genre, t'as l'amour vache…

Yami : Huhuuu… D'ailleurs plus ça va plus je t'aime toi !

Clank : Ah non, pitié !!

Yami : Siii !! Ah pendant que j'y suis, j'ai une requête !

Mac, Clank, Kole, Had : _en pensées_ Oh non !

Vivi Jo : Allons bon. Et il s'agit de ?

Yami : J'peuuuux faire partie de votre équipage s'il vous plaiiit ??

Vivi Jo, Mac, Clank, Had et Kole : HORS DE QUESTION !!

Bootstrap : Heu…

Yami : Poukwaaaaa ???

Vivi Jo : Je vous déteste et vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un pirate.

Mac : Les femmes portent malheur a bord.

Clank : Pareil, et t'es chi…

Had : Je suis sûr que tu passerais ton temps à shooter dans ma tête.

Kole : T'avais qu'à parler plus de moi.

Bootstrap : … J'aurais rien contre mais j'ai déjà donné dans la mutinerie… Désolé.

Vivi Jo : Et maintenant…

Yami : Aie…

Vivi Jo : PAR LE FOND !!

Mac, Clank, Had, Kole : _sortent leurs armes et foncent sur elle_ AYE CAPTAIN !!!

Yami : … Et zut… _s'enfuit_ ON SE RETROUVERA !!!

Vivi Jo : C'est ça c'est ça…

Bootstrap : --'


End file.
